Autumn Leaves
by Gonrod
Summary: Autumn leaves fall and are swept out of sight, the words that you said have come true...


Autumn Leaves

A/N: Well, I'm back after 2.5 years of not writing any fanfiction, so forgive me if this piece really has atrocious grammar, language or anything. I hope the emotions get through, though. And yeah, I know, its confusing. Forgive me. FYI, the words in italics that are underlined are lyrics to the song, Autumn leaves.

Its fall. The season of red and gold, to some, a season of happiness, and to others, a season of bitterness, of memories best left untouched. And to others still, this is a season where these two emotions were experienced together. This is the story of their bittersweet romance.

_Autumn Leaves fall and are swept by the side..._

A memory flashes by. I'm at the park, and I see you walking with another boy. My eyes no longer follow the will of my brain which says turn away, they follow your every motion. The way you walked, the way you casually brushed your hair back behind your ears as you turned to talk to him, the way you laughed and smiled at every sentence he spoke.

A turn of your head, as you look around, and our eyes meet as a red leaf gently floats by. And as you turn away, the leaf falls onto the ground, just like that small fragment of a heart that just shattered.

_The words that you said have come true._

Its two weeks ago. We're on the subway, together. We talk about anything and everything we can think of, the weather, the monsters, our individual training, and swap stories of what's happening in each of our respective magic schools.

As we approach Kerning station, the conversation turned towards the issue of relationships. I ask if you had anyone in mind, and you tell me you're too busy to get one, and I never will as well. All in a light, friendly manner.

_Autumn leaves fall and are swept out of sight, so are the memories of love that we knew._

Our two classes are having a dinner together, and I rush out of class the moment the bell goes, hoping to find you alone. I had something I wanted to tell you.

As if on cue, you walk out of the neighbouring class, walking towards me. I begin to open my mouth and raise a hand to say hi, as you walk by, but not to me, but to greet the people behind me.

_The wind of forgetfulness blows, _

Surprised, I turn around, in time to see every person's presence be acknowledged by you with that smile of yours. Everyone except me. Almost as if to you, I had never existed. Was our time spent together so insignificant to you?

I'm walking down a corridor in school. As I turn the corner, you walk out of class. For a brief moment, our eyes meet, and immediately you look down and away. That rejection was like a dozen bullets through my heart, cracking it further into fragments...

Its competition day. Hesitantly, I reach out once more, just before I went up, to wish you a simple 'good luck'. You turn around as I approach, and for one brief moment, I thought everything would be fine. And you smiled. But it was directed at everyone in my row except me. Your eyes flowed from James to Bryson without stopping, never making contact with the person between them. And the fragments shattered.

_Into the night of regret._

_ I look at you and smile, and you smile back and wave, then run over. You ask me that fateful question, and I reply truthfully._

_That was the answer that changed everything_

_The song you would so often sing, is echoing yet._

Memories, soft but insistent, drift by at the edge of my head. I remember the one conversation we had the most times.

"_Do you know if anyone likes me?"_

"_Nope. Why're you so interested to know, anyway?"_

" _Well, I'm just curious to know who would like a girl that looked like this."_

_The falling leaves drift by the window... the autumn leaves of red and gold._

I walk out of class, heading for the outside. A gentle breeze blows, sending red and gold through the corridors. Their soft touch invokes bittersweet memories...

_I see your lips, the summer kisses, the sunburnt hands, I used to hold._

_ Its after our tuition. Its late at night, and you as we go down the stairs with fellow classmates and friends, we chat._

_ "I'm glad that we're able to go home together like this." She softly said._

_ "Yeah, me too."_

_ "Oooh, you two, forever together!"_

_ "Don't be silly!"_

_ And in the dark, as you turn around to reply your friend, I smile to myself._

_Since you went away, the days grow long..._

I walk into a thunderstorm now. Each day without you is like a day without colour, every minute that I was no longer able to see that smile of yours, unable to hear that joyous, carefree laughter, one leaf would drop from the tree outside, just like the a fragment of my heart dropping onto the unforgiving ground below.

_And soon I'll hear old winter's song._

And now I stand outside in the pouring rain, hoping that the rain would wash away these feelings of bitterness, regret and sadness, but instead, they mingle with the tears that are already there. The only thing washed away that day were those leaves that were on the floor...

_But I miss you most of all, my darling._

_ One after another, the memories drift by. Not just of you, but of every emotion I felt when I was around you. The happiness, the care freeness I could show only when I was around you. I remember every word you spoke to me, every problem you spoke of, every joke we shared. Every hello, every smile, every embrace, every song we sang flashed through my head in that space of time. _

_ And as the cruel, cruel knowledge that I would never, ever experience these emotions again or see that smiling face of yours juxtaposed itself with these memories, in the pouring rain, with one final leaf of red and gold hitting the ground, I screamed. _

_When autumn leaves start to fall._

_ And the boy hesitantly, but sincerely answered the girl. "I would." _

_A/N: Review please! God knows I need it after not writing for so long. And it is the first time I'm writing this genre as well._


End file.
